Jak X Roxy
by Dippygamer64
Summary: Roxy, a girl at the top of her grades, gets sent to a version of hell itself; Haven City. There, she is separated from her friend, and meets a strange man. She and this new hero join the city's fight against two forces; The Baron and The Metalheads. Will they last or will they fall? I know the title sucks, but it's the best I came up with Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 – It Begins

Haven city, a place of depression and isolation. No one should know that better than a young lady in prison, with long purple hair and pale skin. Her name: Roxy. Her crime: wanting to improve herself. About a year or two ago, She was a proud student of Alphea. She was at the top of her grades and one of the best students there. One day, she went to Headmistress Faragonda's room to speak to her. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." a reassuring voice resonated from the room. Roxy entered to see an old woman at a desk with curly white hair, and thin reading glasses. She entered into the room as the woman looked up from her papers and smiled, "Ah Roxy, good to see you. What brings you to my office?" she asked, motioning Roxy to take a seat, "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

Roxy shook her head, "Oh no ma'am, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, well in that case," Headmistress Faragonda said, putting her things down then turning back to the student, "I'm all ears."

Roxy took a breath in, and sighed, "Well, I was just wondering why I haven't advanced in my powers."

"But you are," she said smiling, "You're one of my best students!"

"No! I mean yes, I am, but that's not what I'm talking about." Roxy cleared up her statement, "I meant; why am I still at a Believix level when I should be able to level up in my fairy form?"

"Oh, I see." Ms. Faragonda adjusted her glasses, "You're upset that you haven't _seen_ any changes in _yourself_." Roxy nodded. "Well, I'm afraid the next fairy level is very tricky to get. It's called Bloomix. You must be able to prove your strength by _not _using your powers to do an incredible feat."

Roxy dropped her head in disappointment, "Oh…"

"Don't worry," The principle reassured, "I'll try and find a way for you to be able to improve yourself the way you want to."

Roxy smiled, "Thank you." She got up from the chair, "Thanks again for your time Ms. Faragonda."

"Thank _you_ Roxy. And remember, my door is always open." She replied. Roxy nodded and left the room. Faragonda pondered this predicament for a good amount of time, until an idea struck in her mind. It was risky, but she was sure her best student could handle it. Especially with a little help.

/

Roxy had just gone back to her dorm. It was decorated with animal plushies, posters, a TV, a table, and her bed. "Hey Roxy." A voice called out. Roxy turned to see her best friend and roommate, Mirta, the other bed on the other side of the room. She was originally from the school for witches, but left because of her pure heart and adventurous mind. Her side of the room had darker colors that Roxy's side, but it was still very unique.

Roxy Smiled, "Hey." She sat down on her bed and turned on the TV.

"So, how was it?" Mirta asked.

"Hm?" Roxy asked, distracted, "Oh, you mean with Ms. Faragonda. Well, she noted that the only way to advance to the next fairy level, is to do something incredible _without_ using our powers."

"Oh…" Mirta mumbled.

"Exactly." Roxy said, falling back on her bed.

Mirta got up and went to Roxy's side, "Well, look at the upside, at least it's _possible_ to upgrade our fairy powers."

Roxy sighed, "Yeah, but it won't be likely." The two friends sat in their dorm rooms trying to think of ways to gain their 'Bloomix' powers.

After a while, a voice came on the intercom. "Attention students, please come outside to the training grounds for an important announcement."

The two girls looked at each other, Mirta shrugged. They headed outside to the training grounds where every student has already started talking to each other. Roxy and Mirta sat down near the back, "What's going on?" Roxy asked.

Mirta shrugged again. The two teens turned towards the open area to see Faragonda and Griselda walking towards the large group of teens. "Hello students." Ms. Faragonda stated loudly but calmly. "I'm glad you all could make it here, there's something I must tell you. Recently, the teachers and I have discovered an entirely different dimension along with an incredible new power source. Now Griselda and I would be very interested to visit this new land ourselves, but we are already needed here. So, instead, we will need two volunteer students whom are at the top of their ranks to go explore this new realm and come back with new information."

Roxy listened closely, intrigued at every detail. Then it hit her; students at the top of their grades. That meant her and Mirta. She looked over to her friend, who smiled and nodded as though saying 'Let's do it!'

Roxy stood up quickly, and raised her hand. "I volunteer!" She shouted.

"Me too!" Mirta followed. The students all turned to them with surprised and awestruck faces, but Ms. Faragonda wore a face of contentment and pride.

"Come on down you two." She said gesturing them to her side. The two girls did what they were told and were by her side in no time. "Everyone else, return to class." The students did as they were told and got up and left Roxy turned to Faragonda, "Follow me." She said, starting to walk off somewhere.

After a few minutes of suspense, the group finally got to the secret library of Alphea. Ms. Faragonda and Griselda went to get supplies for the two students. Roxy and Mirta looked at each other with excitement yet some fear lingered within the back of their minds. Roxy looked at her right hand. On her ring finger was her source of power, the white circle. It held all the magic of the earth fairies, and it gave her extra strength and courage.

Once the teachers got back, Griselda handed them both two bags full of supplies. "Here, these bags contain the fair necessities in order to survive." She explained.

Ms. Faragonda turned to them, "Now, I am trusting you two to find out what this new world is like and if it has and power like ours. But keep in mind; we don't know what is within the dimension, but it could be very dangerous."

"We'll be fine." Mirta reassured the head mistress. "We'll stick together."

Faragonda nodded then turned around along with Griselda. They both casted a spell that opened a shimmering portal. Within the light, Roxy could barely make out tall buildings and walls. She took a deep breath in as the two head mistresses turned back to them and stepped aside so they could go.

"Good luck you two." Faragonda said assured they would be fine.

Mirta and Roxy turned to each other, nodded, and made their way towards the portal. Roxy was ahead by a few inches, so she was the first one to step into the shimmering light, soon followed by her friend. Once they were through, the portal closed and Faragonda and Griselda were left alone in the library.

Griselda turned to her fellow teacher, "Are you sure they will be able to handle a challenge like this?"

Faragonda smiled, "I'm positive. There is nothing those two can never overcome."

/

Roxy had to close her eyes due to the portal's intense brightness. But once it dimmed down, she opened them and looked around. She was in a huge city with hovering cars and many people in strange outfits. She looked behind her to see Mirta, but no portal. "I guess we should start looking around." She said.

Mirta nodded and the two of them started to walk around the new city. As they explored, they noticed all the people would catch a glance at them. Not only that, but the residents all had longer and pointed ears. Roxy was starting to feel uneasy. They walked out into a clearing where the sun actually hit the ground. That's when she looked forward and saw a small group of men in red, robotic uniforms. Lead by a man in a skin-tight yellow uniform. Each man held a strangely large gun in their hands.

"Roxy," Mirta mumbled uneasy, "I don't like this."

"Don't worry, just let me handle this." Roxy whispered. She stepped forward as the men stopped. "Good evening sir, is there a problem?"

The man in front smirked, "My, my. Such manners." He said in an eerie voice, "Well you see, the Baron has asked me to search the city for two strange ladies who were seen around this area. And by the looks of it, I've found them."

Mirta hide behind Roxy, who nervously stood her ground. "We don't want any trouble."

"Oh, well I'm not looking for trouble." He said with a tint of attitude, "It's just that the Baron has run low on test subjects, and I thought it would be wise to get some for him."

Roxy realized what this man really wanted and got ready to defend herself, but then she heard something behind her, "Roxy…" said an uneasy and scared Mirta.

The man looked at her up and down her form, making her very uncomfortable, "Say, you're not from here, are you?" Roxy stayed silent. "Well then, it would be rude if I didn't show you to the palace."

The men started to slowly advance on them, making the girls back up in fear. Roxy turned her head to the left a bit, "Mirta, take the white circle, and when I tell you to, run!" she whispered.

"What?" Mirta said looking back at her, "But what about-"

"I'll be fine, just do it!" Roxy demanded. Mirta nodded slightly and snuck the white circle off Roxy's finger. As the guards started to get closer, Mirta started to get ready to run.

Just as the man in front was about to grab them, Roxy activated one of her attacks, "Wolf Talon!" the magic fired at the men and blasted them back onto the ground. "Come on!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could through the city, doing their best to avoid other people. After a while, the men behind them started to shoot their guns at them, but instead of bullets, they shot some sorts of lasers. The two girls evaded each blast, trying to find a way to escape.

Suddenly, Roxy felt a sharp pain on her upper back and she was thrown to the ground. She was hit. Mirta turned to her, "Roxy!" She called. She was about to turn around when she saw the men advancing on them.

"Mirta, run!" Roxy cried. Mirta reached out to her as though she could grab her and they could both escape. But she was too far ahead. "Save yourself!" Roxy called again.

With a heavy heart and a slight hesitation, Mirta did what she was told, crying as she ran with the white circle tightly in her grip.

Roxy pushed against the ground, trying to get up, but then she felt sudden pressure pushing her back on the ground. She turned her head to the side and saw the men above her. The head one kneeled down to her level, "Well, you are quite an interesting lady. The Baron is going to enjoy your company."

Roxy growled and stared as the man stood up. But as he did, she suddenly saw the hilt of a gun come into contact with her head. After that, nothing.

/

Roxy woke up on a cold ground. Her eyes made everythin fuzzy and unclear. When they adjusted, she saw she was curled up on a metal floor. She sat up and saw a large opening blocked my metal bars. She was in jail. She stood up and slowly made her way to the bars. She gripped one and tried to move it, but it didn't move. She took a few steps back and rammed her shoulder into the bar. Nothing. She tried a few more times, but didn't get any different results. Her shoulder ached. Roxy walked to what she figured was the bed and sat down. She rubbed her arm, but suddenly noticed her clothes were different. She wore a one piece, light brown, wrinkled jail uniform with a number on her left shoulder. She wore no shoes and her skin was scabbed in some areas. Did they change her while she was out? She shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, she heard something above her. She turned to see a window within her cell. In it, a face looked back at her for less than a second before it retreated into its own cell. Roxy recalled seeing bright blue eyes and blondish green hair. It looked like a boy's face, and he looked somewhat sorry for her. Just then, her cell door opened. She turned to see two guards in red metallic uniforms. They stared at her, then turned to one another.

"Should we feed this one?"

"Mm, nah. The Baron just wants to give her the 'special treatment'. She won't last long anyway."

With that the guards left her. Roxy realized they were giving the prisoners their food. But not her.

She ran to the bars, "Wait! I'm not a criminal! I don't belong here!"

"Oh but that's where you're wrong miss." Roxy turned to see the man from before. He wore a creepy smile that sent shivers up and down Roxy's spine. Roxy backed away from the bars, not wanting to be anywhere near that man.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

The man faked a pout, "Aw, what ever happened to 'Good Evening'?" Roxy stared at him, not saying a word. "Well, if you want to know, you're in Haven city's main prison."

"Why am I here?" Roxy asked angrily.

"Like I said before, the Baron was running out of guinea pigs," he reached a hand through the bars and brushed his fingers past Roxy's right cheek, "And you're just the girl he needed."

Roxy swatted his hand away, "I don't care if he needs test subjects. You have no right to keep me in here!" She shouted. "I came here to help with my school's studies, and I demand to be released or-"

Her words were cut short when something made immediate and rough contact with her face. She was thrown to the ground, groaning as she sat up. Roxy gently brushed her left fingers over the right side of her mouth. She looked to see slight traces of blood from her nose and lips. She glared at the man whose face transitioned to a serious emotion.

"You are in no position to be threatening me woman!" he remarked. "I suggest you clean up your act, or I will have to force that attitude out of you!"

Roxy felt him spit on her, grossing her out a bit. The man walked past her cell, leaving her alone. Roxy growled in her throat. She stood up made her way to her bed and sat down, crossing her right leg over her left. Without a doubt, she was ticked. Beyond ticked. She was pissed off big time! She didn't deserve to be in this place. She was a fairy for crying out loud! But that wouldn't help her at all. When she gave Mirta the white circle, she only had enough magic for one more spell, of which she used in the "Wolf Talon" attack spell. She groaned. No magic, no friends, no nothing. Roxy was in deep trouble.

Just then, she felt something drop on her head. She looked behind her on the bed to see some piece of food just as it stopped rolling. She picked it up. It looked like a fruit, but it wasn't anything she's ever seen. What was it? More importantly, where'd it come from?

"I know they didn't feed you." Roxy looked up towards the window again. She saw that same face, same blue eyes, same yellow/green hair. "You can have it. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Roxy looked at the fruit. She took a small bite, but scrunched her face a bit at the taste. It was bitter, and sour. Not like any fruit she's tasted.

"I know it's bad. But that's all they give us here. You'll get used to it." The guy replied.

"Um… thanks." Roxy said, looking back at him. She figured it was better than going hungry. After a few more bites, of which she wasn't much a fan of, she spoke again, "My name's Roxy."

The boy turned to her and smiled a bit, "I'm Jak." His head moved down, showing more of his green/yellow hair. He came back up with another fruit in his hand, "Want another?" Roxy nodded. He dropped it through the bars, smiling as she caught it. She placed it down to eat for later. "That was some attitude you gave Erol." The guy added.

Roxy looked up at him, "Who?"

"Erol." Jak repeated, "The guy who punched you? He's the head of the guards here. And I've gotta say, I've never seen _anyone_ stand up to him like you did."

Roxy rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, I've dealt with a lot of annoying men before. So he wasn't any different." Roxy recalled the wizards of the black circle and how they tried to take her powers. Erol was actually a lot like Ogron. Just as Roxy was going to take another bite out of the bitter, sour fruit, a scream resonated through the entire prison.

"W-What was that?" Roxy asked, shaken up.

"Another prisoner." Jak replied looking out her cell door. "Probably getting another eco injection."

"Another what?"

"Eco injection." Jak clarified. "The Baron is trying to make the ultimate warrior by injecting eco into their bodies." Jak turns away sadly, "I'm one of them."

Roxy turned to him with a concerned face, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Jak looked back at her, "Don't be. I just hope they won't do the same to you. You seem like a nice girl."

Roxy smiled. At least not every guy was a complete jerk.

"Hey!" Jak turned around, looking shocked. Roxy stood up on the bed and looked through the cell window. Three guards stood at his cell's entrance. "You're up eco freak!" One stated, holding his gun right at Jak.

Two of them walked up to him and roughly grabbed his arms, trapping them behind his back.

"Jak?" Roxy whispered scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He hushed back. The guards walked off, dragging Roxy's new friend with them. Roxy was alone. After a while, she heard an agonized shout. She cried as she recognized the harsh yet gentle voice of her new friend… Jak.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 – Blood red

An entire year. Roxy has been in prison for an entire year. 365 days of torture, eco, and blood. So much blood. Roxy still recalled her first experimentation. A week after arriving, Roxy and Jak were talking about why they were in the prison. Both were there just to be test subjects. Suddenly, three guards, possibly the same ones who took Jak away, came into her cell. On gestured his gun at her, "She's the one." He said. The other two walked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"Roxy! Don't let them hurt you!" Jak shouted, "Fight back!

Roxy took one last look at him before being dragged out of the cell. The prison looked much larger than it was from her cell. While looking around, Roxy finally locked her eyes on what she had been fearing since she got here. The torture chair, of which prisoners were placed upon and tampered with. Adrenalin filled Roxy with terror, terror strong enough to force her to struggle. The guard that led them saw this and turned around. "You're only making it worse for you miss-"

He was suddenly interrupted as Roxy kneed him in his chin, knocking him backwards. She then slipped her left arm out and punched the other guard in his visor. The last one tried to hold onto her, but she used her heel to round-house kick him to the ground. Her heel hurt, but she passed it on as she picked up one of their guns and ran off. She ran passed her cell and came up to Jak's, receiving a shocked expression on his face. "Roxy?!" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm here to get you out!" she replied. She drew the gun back, and slammed the hilt on his cell's lock. She repeated this process, trying to release her friend.

But he was anything but relieved. "No! Roxy! You have to get out of here before-"

If the universe was watching the two, it wasn't on their side at all. A strong blast knocked Roxy to the ground, gaining a strained shout from her. As she tried to get up, a strong hand gripped her throat, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. Her eyes slivered opened to see a bulky man with half his face only metal and a somewhat entertained look on his face.

"Well, well, well. It would seem _this_ one was able to escape her guards." He taunted.

Just then, Roxy saw Erol stroll up beside the man, "Didn't I tell you she was interesting."

Roxy started to see spots in her vision and she swore she could taste blood. Her raspy breath was barely audible now, and her skin was turning pale.

Jak growled, "Praxis let her go! She's suffocating!"

Erol glared at the prisoner, "You do not tell what the baron has to do you freak!" He spat.

"Erol is correct prisoner… However," both men turned to the Baron as he stared at Roxy's now slightly blue face, "It would be a shame for such a pretty face to lose its life so soon." He suddenly dropped the girl roughly on the ground.

Roxy rolled onto her hands and knees as she gasped for breath. She coughed as blood trickled up her throat, the red liquid dripping on the cold ground. She shivered at the near-death experience. Just when she started to feel at ease, she felt something graze her shoulder. She flinched at first, but then peeked to see it was only Jak, his arm stretching out to her from in between the bars. She slowly and painfully crawled to his cell then laid down in front of him. He gently stroked his hand against her back, effectively calming her down.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Jak looked up and scowled at Erol. "It seems the cell-neighbors have grown to know each other."

Jak simply glared at him before turning back to his friend. He could hear her whimpering in pain as she tried to catch her breath.

"Perhaps the Dark Warrior program would be too much for her." The Baron noted.

Erol chuckled darkly, "Well, she could always try the **blood** warrior program."

Jak shot his attention upwards. Blood warrior? He never heard of that before.

The Baron Chuckled, "That's just what we'll do."

Erol bent down and looked at Jak eye-to-eye, "Excuse me eco-freak, but I'm afraid your little neighbor is coming with us." He taunted. Erol grabbed Roxy by her right wrist, making her eyes snap open. She tried to resist his strength, but he was too powerful. She reached out for Jak, his hand still trying to grab her as though he could save her. But their hands just missed each other and Roxy was taken away.

Erol forced her on her feet and didn't let go of her wrists until they got to the dreaded chair. The head of the guards pressed her down as the Baron activated the restraints. Once Roxy was secure, Erol stepped back and smirked as she tried to break the metal. The Baron walked up to him, "Is everything set?"

"Yes my lord." Erol nodded, setting some type of laser aiming at Roxy's chest. "We just need to supply the eco."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" The Baron scolded.

Roxy watched as Erol moved around her, changing direction now and then. He was inserting containers of a red substance into a machine nearby. When it was full, he shut the machine and placed his hand on a lever. He turned to her with a sickly smirk, "Experiment 1." He pulled the lever.

The pain that coursed through Roxy was like nothing she had ever felt before. The laser sent off a red glow before shooting bolts of searing red energy into her body. Roxy couldn't help but give off a pained scream. It felt like red hot fire was running through her blood streams as daggers and lightning struck her skin. Her back arched off the chair, but the restraints held her arms and legs down. She didn't know how long this went on for, but if felt like an eternity. Is this what Jak went through? How could anyone be so crazed as to force someone to do this? Questions like these flashed through her mind as she tried to take her mind off the pain. But it never went away. It just continued.

"Red eco injection complete." A voice beeped from the machine. The pain finally stopped and Roxy laid on the chair motionless, "Bio readings nominal and unchanged."

The Baron stared at the girl. "Hmf, just like the other one." He turned to Erol, "Make sure _this_ one is taken care of. She may be just what we require."

Erol nodded, "As you wish sir." He chuckled as two guards uncuffed Roxy from the table and draped each of her arms over their shoulders. She groaned in pain as the guards dragged her back to her cell. She heard the door open and the guards chuckled as they tossed her in, amused at how the pain kept its cold grip on her. They slammed the bars shut and left.

Roxy held back her tears, trying to be brave, trying to hold herself together. That was the worst situation she had ever been in. Of all the witches, all the wizards, all the monsters she had faced, they had never hurt her that much… ever.

"Roxy!" She looked up to see Jak at the window. She tried to get up, but she was introduced into more pain. "Roxy! Are you okay?!"

She looked up at him and began to crawl to her bed. Once she reached it, she spoke, "Y-Yeah. I-I-I think so." She struggled to get up but managed to get on the bed and laid down.

Jak looked down at her, "What did they do to you?"

She laid still, trying to make the pain go away, "They… they put me in that chair… Then they did something to me… Something about… Red eco…" she moaned in pain.

Jak scowled, "Those Bastards! You shouldn't have come back for me. You should've gotten out of here!"

Roxy looked up at him, "I… I couldn't just leave you. You're my only friend here. I would've been lost and alone if you weren't there to help me."

Jak's eyes widened, but then he turned his head away, "Well, thanks for thinking of me. Now get some rest. You'll need it." Roxy did what she was told, and for an entire year that was all she went through. Barely any sleep, barely enough to eat, and far too much torture.

Though there were a coupled twists and turns in that year. Once, the two had to go into completely different sections of the prison due to a gas leak in their area. They found they were in more pain apart than they ever were next door. Once they returned to their original cells, they found a lot has changed. Such as Roxy's right eye had gained a reddish glow to it with three scared scratches around it. She explained Erol "accidently" made the laser point to her head, causing the eco to enter directly into her face. She also had a much harsher attitude to her, one Jak almost didn't recognize. She was always so pure and caring, now she was sarcastic and vengeful. Then again, he was much softer than Roxy remembered. He simply said he was worried about her and he missed her company. She thought he had gone crazy, but she had to admit, it was easier to keep her sanity with at least _one _friend around.

Currently, Roxy was gaining another treatment of red eco. Over the year, her screams of pain had turned into strained growls and shouts. "Red eco injection complete. Bio readings nominal and unchanged." The machine repeated. Those words have been spoken every time Roxy was tested on.

The Baron growled, "Why hasn't she changed yet?!" he turned to Erol.

"Perhaps she has become immune to the eco." Erol suggested.

"This girl has become a waste of my time!" Baron shouted, "Put her back in her cell and bring the other one here! If neither shows any change, you'll finish them off tonight."

"Yes sir." Erol nodded. The restraints released Roxy's limbs and Erol's guards dragged her to her cell. They threw her in and walked away, just as they always did every day.

Roxy heard them as they dragged Jak out for his turn. She sighed, it was so lonely without someone to talk to. She tried to stand up, but was too tired. Instead, she crawled to the corner and curled up, her hands hugging her knees. As time went by, Roxy began to get tired, and soon found herself passing out. Nothing but darkness and silence.

/

Jak laid on the table as Erol and the Baron argued. He had just gotten another eco injection right after they were done with Roxy. It was painful, but by now, he was used to it. The baron was angry that there were no changes about Jak, but unknown to them, Jak has changed slightly in secret, such as his strength and attitude.

"Move forward with the final plan!" Praxis shouted. Final plan? Were they talking about Roxy? "And finish off this… thing tonight."

"As you wish." Erol mused as the Baron walked away. He turned to the prisoner, grabbed his collar and hissed, "I'll be back later."

The two men left, leaving Jak restrained on the chair. Jak laid alone, thinking of how his life was almost over. The baron took everything from him. His purity, his friends, his joy. Jak sighed and tried to get his mind off the topic of death. What about Roxy? Would they do the same thing for her? Would they kill her as well? Jak felt his spine shiver at the thought, she was too kind to be killed. She was strong, caring, and the only friend he had in the prison. She was the reason why he kept going, he didn't want to leave her to suffer alone.

Just then, he heard something land on the ground to his left. "Ding! Ding! Third floor. Body chains, roach food, torture devises." That voice. Could it be? Jak felt something land on his chest, making his wounds swell in pain. "Hey buddy. You seen any heroes around here? Whoa! What'd they do to you?" Jak felt the thing on him move slightly, "Jak, it's me, Daxter!"

Jak opened his eyes and sure enough, his fuzzy orange friend was looking at him. He looked worried, but Jak's head just fell back on the chair.

"That's a fine hello!" Daxter huffed. "I've been crawling around in this place, risking my tail!" Daxter stomped on Jak's stomach, causing more pain to arise, "Literally, to save you. I've been looking for you for two years!" The ottsel grabbed onto Jak's shirt dollar, "Say something. Just this once!"

Unknown to his friend, Jak had been talking for about a year, but for the first time around his friend, Jak shot his eyes open, his pupils shrunk and he growled, "I'm gonna kill Praxis!"

"Shh!" Daxter placed a paw on Jak's mouth, "Right now we gotta get you outta here."

As Daxter tried to figure a way to help the prisoner, Jak felt something arise in him. An anger that was stored for years, power beyond measure. Jak growled and pushed against his restraints. The metal flung off, Daxter jumping off before turning to see a pasty skinned monster with white hair and long black horns and claws.

"Or, uh, you could do it." Daxter shrunk. The creature got up from the chair and looked at the ottsel, "Jak? Easy now. It's your old pal Daxter! Remember?"

"RAH!" the creature jolted his claws forward, but- "Daxter?" Jak's voice rang. The hair, claws and horns receded, leaving the original blonde haired man standing, his head spinning.

"What. The heck. Was that?" Daxter shouted, "Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off! Come on big, tall and gruesome. We're out of here." Daxter led the guy away from the chair and hopped on his shoulder, "I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put them on."

Jak did what his friend suggested and soon found himself escaping hell itself. He was nearly out of the section of the prison, when a memory hit him.

_Roxy was taken away, undoubtedly to be tortured with eco. Jak sighed and paced his cell. He prayed that she'd be okay. Eco was one thing that shouldn't be tampered with, and that girl was different than all the other cold hearted prisoners, Suddenly, he heard someone run up to his cell bars. He turned to see his purple haired friend right outside his cell. He gasped, "Roxy?!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm here to get you out!" she replied. The girl drew a large gun back, and slammed the hilt on his cell's lock, repeating the motion many times._

_But Jak was anything but relieved. Erol, or even the Baron himself could come by any second and catch her. "No! Roxy! You have to get out of here before-" he shouted. But he could only watch as a laser hit her and she fell to the ground._

"Jak?!" Jak shook his head when he heard his friend speak, "Come on! Let's get outta here!"

But Jak didn't move. At least until he turned around and ran back into the prison.

"Jak!" Daxter cried, "What are you doin'? We need to leave!"

"There's someone I gotta get to first!" Jak replied. He passed and fought many guards until he got to a familiar cell. He charged a gun he had picked up from a guard and blasted the lock, shattering it to pieces. Jak flung the cell door open and ran to the corner. There, his friend was sleeping, possibly unconscious. But they had to leave. Now! Jak set the gun down and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, gently shaking her awake. "Roxy! Roxy get up! We have to go! Now!"

/

Darkness. Something Roxy found surprisingly welcoming during her time in hell. Nothing to harm her, or her friend. Normally, she would wake up to another eco treatment, or more rarely, feeding time. Roxy was simply resting when something started to shake her. But it, like the darkness, was surprisingly comforting. It wasn't forced, yet wasn't weak either. She forced her eyes open as a voice echoed in her head. **"Roxy! Roxy get up! We have to go! Now!" **Roxy's eyes finally showed a figure before her. Blonde hair, green roots, blue eyes, navy tunic, and something orange and fuzzy on its shoulder. As her vision cleared, she realized the figure was her friend, "Jak?" she mumbled.

He smiled, "It's okay Roxy. We're getting' out of here!" he smirked. He gently brushed his arms under her and picked her up. He ran out and before Roxy could stop smiling, they were finally out of the prison. Out of hell… and into the battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 – The Underground

**This may be a long chapter but after a long wait, I think you readers deserve it. :P And although I don't feel I should need to remind you, a little heads up for future swearing.**

After gaining some distance from the prison, Jak set Roxy on the ground. He looked at her, "You okay?" He asked, his hand rested on her shoulder.

Roxy nodded, "Yeah… I think so." She looked over herself, still bearing the prison uniform she was forced into.

Jak noticed her discomfort and looked around. In an alley way, a black cloak with small holes and tears was crumbled at the corner. He walked over, retrieved it, and draped it over Roxy. "Here," He spoke, "No reason people should see you as a prisoner anymore."

Roxy smiled and pulled the cloak over her head like a hood. The two humans walked around the city, the ottsel still on Jak's shoulder.

The two walked around, trying to figure out where they are. Just then, Roxy saw an old man with a blue robe and a long white beard, and some sort of gem on his forehead. He turned to them and approached them.

"Hello strangers," The man said, "My name is Kor, may I help-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man!" Jak snapped, walking towards him threateningly. He suddenly grabbed the front of the man's robe, "I want information! Where the hell am I?!"

"Sorry. He's new to the whole conversation thing." Roxy looked down to see Daxter talking to a young child with a brown hat, white shirt and blue overalls. She sighed. A child like that shouldn't be in a cold, harsh place like… wherever they were.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a guest of his _majesty_ Baron Praxis," The man replied, sarcasm hinted in is tone, "The ruler of _glorious_ Haven City."

"We were just guests at the good Baron's prison." Jak remarked, gesturing to himself and Roxy.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are **all** his _prisoners_." Kor added on.

Roxy huffed, "Tch. Preachy much?"

Just then the man turned around, seeing many krimson guards entering the area. "Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I-I'd move on if I were you." He ushered them away as he and the little kid walked past them.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of haven city, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives." The lead guard announced. "Surrender and die!"

"Uh, excuse me, sir." Daxter slowly approached the man in red, ears low in slight fear, "Don't you mean surrender, OR DIE?!" He snapped.

Kor backed up, scared, "Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!"

Jak faced the guards and frowned. He then turned to Roxy, "You stay back. I'll handle these guys."

The girl nodded, holding her hood, "Okay. But be careful."

Jak nodded back then turned to the men. He rushed towards them and punched the first one who came into his range. Memories of Krimson guards filled his head; of them taking him to his torture sessions, memories of them beating him for no reason, but also memories of them taking Roxy away for the first time. Anger took his mind and soon everything went dark.

/\/\/\

Roxy stared in shock and awe as sparks of purple flew off her friend's form, suddenly shifting him into a pasty skinned beast with grey hair, pure black eyes and long claws. The creature tore through the guards one after another, the men soon vanishing into ashes (I have no idea why they do that, but meh, works for me). Soon after they were all gone, the girl watched the beast struggle as the dark features disappeared and her friend returned to normal. "Jak!" Roxy ran towards her friend, worried.

"That was cool! Do it again." Daxter walked up to Jak.

Roxy sent the ottsel a glare before Jak spoke up. "Something's… happening to me… something he did! I… can't control it." He growled.

"Very impressive." Kor smiled to himself.

"Uh, you okay Jak?" Daxter asked

"What you just did was very brave." Kor then gestured to the kid next to him, "This child is important."

Daxter approached the kid, causing him to hide his eyes in fear, "This kid? He looks kinda scruffy."

Roxy nudged the ottsel with her foot before kneeling in front of the kid. He uncovered his eyes and saw her smile, afterwards he reached out and put a hand on her cheek. She smiled softly.

Just then a Krimson Guard drove ahead in a hovering car, "You are in a restricted zone. Move along." He ordered.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety." Kor spoke as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" Daxter objected, "What about us?"

"There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums find a dead end alley near the City wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." With that the man and the kid walked away.

Roxy and Jak looked at one another, the girl shrugging before they began to walk. After a while, Roxy's feet began to hurt, what with having no shoes on. Soon enough however, Daxter spoke up, "Hey check it out!" The two humans saw him pointing to a strange vehicle which looked like two hover bikes connected together.

Jak looked at Roxy, who was fidgeting on her feet. "Maybe we could borrow it to save some time." He offered, walking towards it. Roxy soon caught up and sat in the left part as he sat on the right.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Roxy asked him, arms crossed.

He shrugged, "Sorta. I've driven weirder stuff years ago, so how hard could it be?"

Roxy groaned, "I think I'd rather have my feet muddy and sore."

Jak soon started up the vehicle and began to drive off. The thing went much faster than he thought it would, causing him to bang into some other drivers. But he soon got the hang of it and was able to access the vehicles mapping system and found the dead end they were looking for. They got off the bike, but not before Roxy pulled the mapping system out for later. (I couldn't find any other way for them to have a map, sorry)

They walked into the alley only for a girl with blonde hair and a green shirt walk in front of them, looking very angry. Roxy flinched back and got close to Jak's side, somewhat hiding behind his shoulder.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us." Jak told the girl. She looked to the side where a man with red hair walked towards them. He wore some sort of armor and had strange tattoos on his face and ears. Most importantly, he didn't look happy. He looked at Jak, getting very close to his face. "Um… Are you… Torn?" Jak asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe this guys a mute." Daxter intervened. "Like you used to be." Jak rolled his eyes.

"New faces make me nervous." The man growled in a raspy voice, jabbing a finger at Jak's chest.

"Yeah, well that makes three of us." Roxy snapped back.

The man turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "Word is you two are out to join the fight for the city." He started to circle the two, "You know, picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy."

"We want to see the Shadow." Jak spoke confidently.

Torn chuckled, "Not likely." He turned and walked away, "If you want to join something, why don't you, your girlfriend and your pet go join the circus?"

Daxter was about to object when Roxy beat him to it, "I am **not **his girlfriend!" She shouted.

Torn huffed, "Unless you've got the fur," He took out a dagger out from his back, "For a really tough task." Daxter shook at the sight of the curved blade. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk." Torn tossed the dagger and caught it with a smirk.

"A little capture the flag, huh?" Roxy smirked, "'Bout time this place got interesting." She bent her foot up behind her and rubbed its heel. It was still a little sore.

Torn rose an eyebrow, "You lose your shoes or something?"

Roxy huffed, "Yeah, no thanks to the Baron."

Torn looked over her and noticed under her cloak was a brown uniform. A prison uniform. "Wait here." He spoke, walking towards a building and into a door. Jak and Roxy turned to each other confused. Just then he came out with a set of black slip-ons. "Here, these will help you run faster, in case you get into trouble." He handed the shoes to Roxy.

She inspected them before picking her feet up and slipping them on. "Um, thanks. I guess." She shrugged. She turned to Jak, "Come on, let's go."

The two ran out of the alley as Roxy took the map she "liberated" out of the zoomer. She looked for the tower in question and soon put a pin point of it. After running around the city for a while, Jak looked up. "Hang on Roxy." He put a hand in front of her.

The girl stopped and watched as Jak jumped up and latched onto a bike before pulling the driver off. He then came down to her level and patted the seat behind him, "Come on, this'll get us there faster."

Roxy scoffed, "Jak are you kidding me?" She huffed, but got on anyway. They drove for a while, avoiding any other drivers and somewhat surprised no Krimson Guards came to investigate the stolen vehicle.

Soon they found another dead end, but this one had a set of doors. They opened up and revealed a ruined area with strange creatures. The first of which was a yellow and green lizard with purple eyes.

Roxy smiled, "Aw. How cute." She approached it with her hand out, "I haven't seen animals in so long-"

"Roxy look out!" Jak pulled her aside as the creature began to bite at her. He then punched, kicked and spun kicked it, making it disappear much like the Krimson Guards. Roxy stared in awe before sighing. "You okay?" Jak asked.

Roxy nodded solemnly, "Yeah. It's just… I'm not used to this sort of cruel life." Jak put a hand on her shoulder.

After fighting off more creatures the two, or rather three if you count Daxter, made their way onto a rock path that lead to a tower of stones. "That must be it." The girl said, looking at the top.

Jak nodded. They began walking towards it on the path when some of the rocks behind them began to fall. "Come on!" Jak grabbed Roxy's hand and dragged her to a more stable ground. Once they were safe, Jak looked at her, "Are you okay?!" He asked.

Roxy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jak sighed in relief but then began to think, 'What is with me? Why do I get so worried about her?' He shook his head, "Come on let's go." He led her up a large set of stairs. He saw some light colored platforms and got an odd feeling about them. "Stay close behind me." He told Roxy. The girl nodded and the two began to make their way up the damaged building. A couple times Roxy felt she was going to fall, but Jak always slowed down for her and the two soon made it to a ledge near the top.

"There's the flag!" Daxter pointed out.

Roxy followed the two males out on the ledge. She stayed back a bit as Jak pulled the flag out of the ground and Daxter… danced? She stared in both confusion and a bit of disgust, but soon felt the ground begin to crumble. The ledge fell underneath them, Jak back flipped as it did as Daxter tried to run to solid ground. Roxy simply fell straight down, her cloak flying of and her hair flowing free.

Daxter shouted as they fell. Soon Jak landed and jumped off some sort of fabric roof. Daxter soon followed, but a lot more clumsily, and Roxy soon mimicked Jak's actions. After flying through the air for a second or two, Jak landed on a metal wire and began grinding down it. Although Roxy was able to do the same, Daxter wasn't as graceful and landed on his stomach with the wire between his… ya know, before getting shot back in the air. Roxy and Jak grinded for a while before jumping off and landing on solid ground in front of an awaiting Torn, Daxter soon plummeted onto the ground beside them. Suddenly the tower behind them began to crumble, falling into the water below until it was completely in ruins.

Torn stood in awe before cocking a crooked smile, "Yeah… I guess you guys are in." He smirked.

Roxy crossed her arms, "Damn right we are." With that, the small group of rebels made it back to the Underground's base to get back to fighting against the Baron.


End file.
